Metamemory is defined by what a person knows about memory processes. It is operationalized in terms of verbal reports to structured interview questions about encoding and decoding processes. This project studies young children, ages 6 to 9, in terms of the bi-directional causality that links cognitive and motivational variables to metamemory. In broad terms, does metamemory play a causal role in memory performance, do the school and home environments contribute to metamemory knowledge, and how is the metamemory associated with the motivational characteristics of young learners. Six studies are to be conducted using a strategy transfer paradigm and an expanded metamemory battery with adequate reliability. First, we use an instructional approach to train metamemory and/or strategic skills; the aim here is to understand more about the causal role of metamemory in producing strategy generalization. The issues addressed are whether metamemory training, at both subordinate and superordinate levels, improves strategy transfer and whether feedback about strategy use enhances transfer via metamemory mechanisms. Next, the influence of school and home environments on the development of metamemory are studies in children in Nagpur, India. This setting enables clear assessment of the effects of schooling on metamemory independent of parental IQ and SES factors. It also allows for large variations in the quality of home rearing practices in a sample of Indian children with equivalent parental IQs and SES levels. Finally, the interconnections between metamemory and self-attributional styles are assessed. For instance, does a child's long standing belief in the principle that effort yields success result in more mature metamemorial knowledge and greater transfer of newly acquired strategy? The final study in this series assesses whether strategy training on multiple tasks alters self attributions. In summary, the origins, scope, and construct validity of metamemory are studied from multiple perspectives in American and Indian children.